


The Story behind the Five Outstanding Winchester Warrants

by teand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story behind the Five Outstanding Winchester Warrants

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted in Lj Sept 23rd, 2006.

**1.** Rustling?Who gets charged with rustling in the 21 century?To begin with the cattle had not been "rustled" – they were all still right there.Okay, they were kind of spread over 129 acres and no one had stopped to actually put the pieces back together and sure, Sam had picked up that one lower leg to try and match the bite marks against some kind of demonic dental plate website he'd found which admittedly didn't look good when the no neck from the Cibola County Sheriff's department checked his duffle bag but still... rustling?Where the hell did the cops think they'd put 72 head of cattle for fuck's sake?In the trunk?

 **2.** The arson charge in Holbrook, Iowa, that was totally legit. In that they did actually burn down the old jail.Should've gotten a commendation for it.As it turned out, the building wasn't actually haunted but they'd found a couple dozen empty liquor bottles, assorted pieces of abandoned clothing – including three pairs of lace panties – and, given the first two items, not enough used condoms.

_"Dude, I can not believe you're counting them!"_

_"I'm not counting, I'm just making an observation."_

_"Freak."_

Burning down that jail probably cut teen pregnancies in Holbrook in half.Easy.

 **3.** They were being held on suspicion but as an investigation carried out by the fine, albeit interbred, officers of the Mayland County Sheriff's Department would raise even more suspicions – hell, they might have been related to those sasquatch for all Dean knew -- it was decided they'd best add yet another escaping lawful custody warrant to the list.It took Dean forty-seven seconds to get out of his cuffs and Sam fifty-two but since it then took Dean another three and a half minutes to find his pants, Sam figured bragging rights were his for the taking.

 **4.** It wasn't breaking and entering.It was just entering.The door was open when they got there.Granted, they broke _out_ but there were four zombie Rottweilers and a three-legged Pekinese after them so it wasn't like they had options.

 **5.** The public indecency warrant outstanding in Wichita -- that was totally Sam's fault.


End file.
